Soñando por cantar
by Asteria98
Summary: Bra, una chica muy soñadora, es secretamente una joven cantante internacional. Ella habia guardado muy bien su secreto hasta que...   Inspirado en la serie Hannah Montana, Tambien los Jonas Brothers.


Disclaimer: Tanto como Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del magnífico Akira Toriyama que tuvo el honor y la creatividad de realizar este magnífico anime.

Capitulo 1º: Doble vida, o… algo así

Ella era muy feliz. No tenia porque quejarse, tenía todo lo que cualquier chica de su edad desearía: era rica, hermosa como su madre (la cual era la mujer más exitosa del mundo por ser la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula) y un armario lleno de cualquier tipo de prendas de vestir de diseñador, pero había un pequeño detalle en su vida magnifica, perfecta y llena de lujos: para todos, ella era invisible. Si, así como lo digo era invisible ante los demás. Pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué a una chica tan hermosa y codiciada la hacían de lado y les importaba un bledo lo que hacía? ¿Ella no tendría que ser la chica más popular de la Escuela Secundaria? Este simple hecho ocurría porque todos la envidiaban. No toleraban que esa preciosa chica hija de Bulma Briefs fuera más que ellos, así que prefirieron considerarla una persona mas y hacerla sentir inferior a ellos.

¿Y ella? Era muy feliz con sus mejores amigas y no iba a permitir que eso le perjudicara en su vida. Pero de eso que le hacían sus compañeros sacaba una enorme ventaja, porque mantenía un secreto muy bien escondido: lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus amigas a las cuales les confiaba todos sus secretos, era que mantenía una doble vida, es decir que ella era la famosísima Hannah Johnson, una cantante adolescente conocida por casi todo el mundo, tenia muchísimos fans y era muy exitosa a la corta edad que tenia.

Desde los 15 años hasta ahora (tenía 17 años) mantuvo su secreto a salvo, pero nunca pensó que, algún día, lamentablemente ese secreto iba a ser revelado.

Eran las 19:00 y la joven de cabello azul estaba recostada en su cama leyendo una revista de moda cuando suena el teléfono.

-CHARLA TELEFONICA-

Pan: Hola, ¿Bra?

Bra: Hola Pan soy yo ¿sucedió algo?

Pan: No, nada grave, solo quería preguntarte si no hay problema de que vayamos Marron y yo a tu casa, es que te tenemos una sorpresa y una noticia para darte.

Bra: Si vengan, no hay ningún problema.

Pan: Esta bien, dentro de 20 minutos estamos por allá. Besos.

Bra: Adiós.

Y al decir esto, Bra salió de su habitación corriendo y luego se dirigió a las escaleras. Bajo por estas y les conto a todos los miembros de su familia que iban a venir visitas. Parecia muy desesperada, es que hace mucho tiempo sus amigas no la visitaban asi que estaba muy contenta y a la vez nerviosa. Sin parar de correr, de nuevo fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, la que llevaba no era apropiada para recibir a sus amigas. Se puso unos jeans ajustados con una camiseta amarilla y zapatillas al mismo tiempo que tocaban el timbre de su casa.

Bra: ``Son Pan y Marron´´ -pensó la joven un tanto alterada.

Fue a recibir a sus amigas y subieron con mucho entusiasmo a la habitación de la joven.

Bra: Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme?- dijo a la vez cerrando la puerta.

Pan: Bueno, tu sabes muy bien que las tres somos muy fanáticas de Hannah Johnson, y que este sábado es tu cumpleaños número 18… (ese día era miércoles -esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Marron.

Bra: Si, ¿y qué hay con eso?

Marron: … que ¡Compramos entradas para ver a Hannah Johnson en concierto a las diez de la noche el mismo día de tu cumpleaños! ¿No es genial?

Bra: ``Oh no, no había planeado esto´´- pensó la chica la cual estaba en problemas – Es que… no puedo ir porque… porque celebro mi cumpleaños a la tarde pero a la noche quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con mi familia…

Pan noto que Bra ponía excusas para no ir al concierto, pero no le prestó atención, conocía a Bra y seguramente cambiaria de opinión, así que de la emoción Marron y Pan empezaron a cantar "Are you ready" (la canción no me pertenece, es de la famosísima Hannah Montana)

Bra al escuchar SU canción cantada por sus 2 mejores amigas, se emocionó y se disgusto al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que tanto Pan como Marron amaban a "Hannah Johnson" y si les contaba que ELLA era Hannah, ellas no iban a ser las mismas, la tratarían diferente, pero se dejo llevar y...

Pan: -¿Por qué no cantas Bra?- Pregunto la nieta de Goku

Marron: -Canta Bra, se que te gusta la canción- Dijo la hija de Krillin

Bra: -Emm bueno…. Yo…- Dijo la hija del príncipe, esquivando la mirada de sus amigas.

Pan: - Vamos, Hazlo, será divertido- Volvió a exigir Pan

Bra: -Esta bien- Dijo con resignación.

Con un largo suspiro Bra canto:

_Put on your coolest dress and your hottest pair of shoes come on let's go Oh  
Get in my car turn the radio on up high, I said high  
At the red light boys trying to get the digits but we sneak by - by  
Cause we're heading to the club nothing's gonna stop us now let's go (3x) Oh_

Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go  
Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go  
Are you ready are you (Whoa) Yeah  
I'm coming up with all my girls we're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause Good times rules so no curfew we're showing all the moves the breeze is so cool  
Let your hair down, tonight you get to be a superstar you're living like a superstar

So we're flirting with the dude at the door till he says we're okay Hey  
Move the velvet rope back off get out of our way, hey  
All the guys got there eyes on us as we're moving up to the floor  
Trying to waste some time but we're doing what we came here for  
(We're here to dance baby) Oh (Whoa)

Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go  
Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go  
Are you ready are you (Whoa) Yeah  
I'm coming up with all my girls (all my girls) we're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rules so no curfew we're showing all the moves the breeze is so cool let your hair down, tonight you get to be a superstar

Are you ready we get red carpet love when we come stepping up  
The boys keep dropping there jaws can never get enough we make them stop and stare we see them everywhere and now you know who we are  
Tonight you're living like a superstar (Superstar)

Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go  
Are you ready are you ready are you ready let's go

_Are you ready are you (Whoa) Yeah_

I'm coming up with all my girls (my girls) we're gonna party like there's never a worry 'cause good times rules so no curfew we're showing all the moves the breeze is so cool let your hair down, tonight you get to be a superstar (2x)  
Tonight you get-get-get to Get to Be a Be a  
You're living like a superstar A-a-ah….

Pan y Marron quedaron con la boca abierta, no se esperaron eso, y menos de Bra, cantaba exactamente igual que "Hannah Johnson" así que Marron fue la primera en hablar:

Marron: -¿Cómo demonios pudiste cantar exactamente igual que Hannah?- Pregunto con la mirada clavada y decidida en los ojos de Bra, que estaba sonrojada.

Bra: -Bueno… verán chicas, ustedes 2 son mis mejores amigas y yo les quiero decir esto desde hace ya bastante…- Dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

Pan: -Vamos, Dilo…- Dijo aunque sabía que lo que quería decir Bra era algo que importante, ya que Bra nunca actúa así.

Bra: -Yo soy Hannah Johnson…-Dijo sin entusiasmo.

Marron y Pan: -¡¿Qué?- Gritaron al unisonó.

Bra sintió que el corazón le latía muy rápido, sentía que sus mejores amigas estaban decepcionadas de ella, por no contárselos.

Por eso Bra agrego:

Bra: - Es que yo… es una historia larga, y no se los quise contar porque creí que me tratarían diferente y que ya no serian mis amigas, si no unas… simples fanáticas.- Susurro a lo último.

Pan y Marron se miraron entre si y miraron a Bra, podían sentir que no era la misma de siempre, esa no era Bra, ella era orgullosa y divertida, pero realmente no podían estar enojadas con ella; después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

Marron: -Tranquila Bra, puedes confiar en nosotras, te prometo que no nos exaltaremos y te trataremos como lo hacíamos cuando no sabíamos que eras tú Hannah Johnson.-Dijo la rubia con tono tranquilo, que hacía sentir segura a Bra, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Pan las miraba a las dos y sonrió, Marron siempre tenía ese toque materno que hacia poner seguro a la gente.

Pan susurro muy despacio:

Pan: -¿Sera por eso que Trunks la quiere tanto?-

Marron escucho un murmuro muy suave y pregunto a Pan:

Marron: -¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto.

Pan salió de su trance y respondió:

Pan: -No solo tonterías, no te preocupes.- Dijo con tristeza.

Bra agradeció mil veces a Kami de tener amigas tan comprensivas. Así que se reincorporo y dijo:

Bra:- Gracias chicas…-Sonrió y las abrazo.

Pan: -Siempre podrás contar con nosotras Bra.- Dijo con felicidad la hija de Gohan.

Marron: -¿Para qué están las amigas?- Dijo con una sonrisa la hija de la hermosa androide.

Al caer la noche, Pan y Marron se fueron volando y dejaron a una sonriente Bra saludando por su balcón. En eso entra Bulma a la habitación de su hija y…

Bulma: -Me alegro de que les hallas contado hija- Dijo la peli-azul.

Bra: -Si mamá, estoy muy feliz, gracias.- Dijo con felicidad y abrazo a su madre.

Bulma:- Siempre podrás confiar en los que quieres, linda.- Dijo y con esto se marcho de la habitación y dejo a Bra con una sonrisa.

_So I might slip again,  
Let it in now and then  
That won't mean anything  
I'm still good_

I looked around me  
How did I get here?  
Not part of my plan  
I ended up in a situation  
Wasn't in my hands

I think about it  
When I wanna get up  
How to keep on going  
How to keep my chin up  
Somehow I know it  
I'm not gonna give up  
Never gonna give up

[Chorus]  
So I might slip again,  
Let it in now and then  
That won't mean anything  
I'm still good  
Trying to be my best  
When I fall in some mess  
Pick myself up again  
I'm still good

I'm still good,  
I'm still good

When days are like that  
And I can shake 'em  
It's weighing on my mind  
So I'm just saying  
I'm only human  
Life gets you down sometimes

I think about it  
When I wanna get up  
How to keep on going  
How to keep my chin up  
Somehow I know it  
I'm not gonna give up  
Never gonna give up

[Chorus]  
So I might slip again,  
Let it in now and then  
That won't mean anything  
I'm still good  
Trying to be my best  
When I fall in some mess  
Pick myself up again  
I'm still good  
[Repeat chorus]

Life puts up a fight with me  
But I can take on anything  
I'm gonna make it real, this dream I believe in

I think about it  
When I wanna get up  
How to keep on going  
How to keep my chin up  
Somehow I know it  
I'm not gonna give up  
Never gonna give up

[Chorus]  
So I might slip again,  
Let it in now and then  
That won't mean anything  
I'm still good  
Trying to be my best  
When I fall in some mess  
Pick myself up again  
I'm still good  
[Repeat chorus]

I'm still good  
Pick myself up again  
I'm still good  
I'm still, I'm still good

Luego de cantar como solo ella puede cantar, se durmió en un profundo sueño ¡mañana seria su grabación de su 2° disco!


End file.
